This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for facilitating the construction of hand-woven baskets, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method including a guide, or form, for constructing the bottom of a basket. The present invention assists in accurately positioning the splints that comprise the basket bottom panel and in allowing for variations in side wall height from one basket to the next.
Hand-made baskets are typically fabricated in a two-stage process in which the basket bottom is formed separately from the side walls. The bottom panel is constructed in a first, or "forming" step, and the side panels are constructed, with the aid of a basket mold, in a second, or weaving step.
During the bottom-forming step, centrally located portions of a plurality of elongated strips or splints of wood or other material are arranged in a multi-layered or woven pattern (typically a symmetrical crossing pattern), with the elongated free ends of the splints projecting outwardly from the center. The multi-layered or woven center becomes the bottom of the basket, and the free ends of the splints projecting outwardly from the center become the upsplints, i.e., the generally vertically extending members of the basket's side walls.
Because bottom panel construction may affect both the strength of the basket and the framework for the basket side walls, defects in basket bottom panels are particularly likely to result in baskets of inferior quality. When such defects occur, the likelihood of successful repair depends, in part, upon timely detection of the error. If the error is not found for some time after the bottom panel is completed, the bottom panel components are likely to be drier and less flexible than they were immediately after the panel was made, and are therefore more likely to break during repair. If the error is not detected until after the bottom panel is incorporated into a finished basket, repair will be even more difficult, if not impossible.
Consumer expectations with respect to basket quality are high, particularly in connection with premium and collectible baskets. Subtle irregularities and slight variations from basket to basket are acceptable, and indeed are desirable because they give hand-made baskets their special character. However, a basket with excessive irregularities and variations may be cosmetically displeasing, and therefore unacceptable to consumers, even if it is structurally sound. In addition, excessive irregularities in bottom panels decrease production efficiency by, for example, requiring a weaver to spend more time fitting the bottom panel to a basket mold in preparation for construction of the basket side panels.
To achieve more uniform, higher quality baskets, guides or forms have been used in the past to assist in properly positioning the elongated splints and constructing the multi-layered or woven bottom of the basket. Heretofore, each of these prior art bottom forms was substantially limited to use with a single size and shape of basket. As may be readily understood, the cumulative time and cost of constructing and storing these forms increased every time a new basket model was introduced. Although it was possible for an exceptionally skilled craftsman to produce baskets with different side wall heights on a single form, construction time and the chances of error for the typical craftsman were increased. Accordingly, a separate bottom form was typically provided for each differently sized and shaped basket.
In light of the disadvantages of the prior art, an apparatus is needed that can assist the basket former in positioning and aligning the elongated splints during bottom panel construction and that will allow the use of a single guide apparatus to produce baskets having different side panel heights.